Patriot Event 2012
Patriot Event 2012 (6/28/12 - 7/12/12) Concluded Welcome to the Patriot Event, which celebrates Canada Day and the Fourth of July! Every bush in the world now has a chance to drop fireworks and raw meat, which you can bring to the Commons to launch and cook. Earn Celebration Tokens and Patriot Points for doing so; use your Tokens to buy special event items, and collect Patriot Points to earn ribbons! Quests Fireworks! 10 Patriot Points }} Each color firework will make 1 light burst the same color as the firework and are picked at random. To the South East of the Fireworks specialist, a NPC wearing the Eagle Hat hat has "totally legit" fireworks available in exchange for to access the rarer colors (Green, Blue and Purple.) |name4=Blue Firework |desc4=Blue Firework |cost4=5 |name5=Purple Firework |desc5=Purple Firework |cost5=20 }} You will need to repeat this quest 30 times to earn the "Many Booms" Achievement. BBQ! 10 Patriot Points }} To the South of the chef's barbeque station, you can buy the rarer meats (Chicken, Ribs and Steak). |cost1=- |name2=Raw Hamburger |desc2=2 |cost2=- |name3=Raw Chicken |desc3=4 |cost3=2 |name4=Raw Ribs |desc4=8 |cost4=10 |name5=Raw Steak |desc5=12 |cost5=40 }} Optional bonus trick: After you have purchased all the items in the Rewards store, you can turn the meat vendor into a Energy turbine by buying Raw Chickens at what is a 1 = 2 ratio (the most efficient way since for the cost of a Steak, you can get nearly 7 times as much Energy and the cost of Ribs, you get over twice as much). Cooking all 5 types of meat will earn you the Fine Dining Achievement (see below). Completing this quest 30 times will earn you the Iron Chef Achievement. You Scream, I Scream! 25 Patriot Points |name2=Chocolate |type2=child |desc2= |task2=Find 10 Scoops of Chocolate Ice Cream |reward2= |name3=Strawberry |type3=child |desc3= |task3=Find 10 Scoops of Strawberry Ice Cream |reward3= |name4=Rocky Road |type4=child |desc4= |task4=Find 10 Scoops of Rocky Road Ice Cream |reward4= |name5=Mint Chocolate Chip |type5=child |desc5= |task5=Find 10 Scoops of Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream |reward5= |name6=Vanilla |type6=child |desc6= |task6=Find 10 Scoops of Vanilla Ice Cream |reward6= }} The Big One This quest is unlocked the first time you complete the repeatable Fireworks quest. is the 6th firework and it is required to win the achievement. 25 Patriot Points |name2=Fuse |type2=child |desc2= |task2=Find 1 Fuse |reward2= |name3=Paper Shells |type3=child |desc3= |task3=Find 5 Paper Shells |reward3= |name4=Black Powder |type4=child |desc4= |task4=Find 50 Bags of Black Powder |reward4= }} Celebration Tokens Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Sparkling Pinwheel |desc2=Never stops pinning! |cost2=30 |name3=American Gnome |desc3=His favorite pie flavor is apple, and he's all about freedom! |cost3=30 |name4=Canadian Gnome |desc4=He speaks two different languages.. er, wait, no, gnomes don't talk. |cost4=30 |name5=Canadian Balloons |desc5=Patriotic balloons for your house! |cost5=30 |name6=American Balloons |desc6=Patriotic balloons for your house! |cost6=30 |name7=Lit Firework |desc7=It' pre-lit, so you don't need matches! |cost7=30 }} Gear |name2=USA Top Hat |desc2=It's very patriotic. |cost2=30 |name3=Fireworks Hat |desc3=It sparkles. |cost3=30 |name4=Hot Dog Cape |desc4=It looks like you got some mustard on it. |cost4=30 |name5=Travel Backpack |desc5= It has a Canadian flag patch! |cost5=30 |name6=Dark Sun Glasses |desc6=You are probably hiding something. |cost6=30 }} Picnic Baskets After all other items are bought, you can get a Picnic Basket or Huge Picnic Basket. , , and . |cost1=15 |name2=Huge Picnic Basket |desc2=Contains 5 times the amount of , , and as the Picnic Basket. |cost2=75 }} Note: You will probably get more mana and power than you can handle with the Huge Picnic Basket, so you should equip maximum mana and power trinkets before buying it. Achievements Patriot Points Rewards As a reminder, Patriot Point Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Patriot Event concludes. Category:Events